


Treasure and Translations

by alexcat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala always gets her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure and Translations

TREASURE AND TRANSLATIONS

“Jackson, have you seen Vala?” Cameron stuck his head in Daniel’s door. 

“No. Should I have?”

“Just a warning. She has a new scheme and she’s coming to see you. She said something about treasure and translations and you.”

Daniel sighed. He wondered where she was going to try to drag him this week. She had a new idea almost every week and for some reason, General Landry seemed perfectly happy to let her gate all over the galaxy on a whim.

“Daniel! There you are! I have an idea. My father used to--”

“Forget it, Vala. Not going this time. How do you get Landry agree to let you go anyway?” 

She grinned and leaned down over him so her face was right in front of his. “I tell him you’ve discovered something worth checking into.” 

Daniel did a facepalm. “I might have known. When do we leave?” 

~end~


End file.
